La inesperada visita
by Madamemoon
Summary: Booth y Brennan han decidido formar una familia, pero la visita de Hanna cambiará algo cuando se presente ante ellos?
1. Capítulo I La visita Inesperada

LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES NO ME PERTENECEN….

LA INESPERADA VISITA

Esta historia se centra unos años después….una inesperada visita sorprende a Booth.

Era un dia normal para la familia de Booth y Brennan, el dia estaba muy soleado y decidieron llevar a la pequeña Cristine al parque, la pequeña disfrutaba mucho las salidas con su papa, ya que Booth hacia todo lo posible para que su pequeña hija se la pasara muy bien, le copmpraba todo lo que pedía unque Brennan se enojara con el.

-_Papy súbeme a la resbaladilla-_ decía la pequeña Cristine mientras su padre la tomaba entre sus brazos para subirla, mientras Brennan observaba esa escena tomaba asiento en unas banquitas, ya que sabia que debía cuidarse por el próximo integrante de la familia Booth

-_Papy ahora súbeme al pasamanos-_ Cristine no dejaba ni un momento respirar a Booth. Mientras sujetaba a su pequeña de la cintura para alzarla hasta alcanzar los barrotes del pasamanos, entre filtraciones de rayos de sol, Booth alcanzo a distinguir una figura femenina muy conocida para el.

La figura femenina estaba conversando con el guardia del parque, sus cabellos rubios resaltaban mas con los rayos del sol, Booth fue interrumpido por una hermosa vovesita: -_que estas mirando papy?_- preguntó Cristine girando su cabeza hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de su padre.

-_nada-_ respondió un Booth algo nervioso. Sin embargo ambos se quedaron mirando hacia esa dirección, la curiosidad de la niña atrajo la mirada de la rubia, la cual inmediatamente reconoció a Booth.

Camino despacio en dirección hacia ellos..

-_Quién es ella papy?_- Pregunto Cristine a un des consternado Booth. –_Una vieja amida de Papy pequeña_- mientras delicadamente deslizaba a su pequeña hasta que sus pequeños pies tocaran el suelo.

_-Hola Seeley-_ Dijo una voz femenina. –_Hola Hanna-_ Respondió Booth. –_Vaya pero quien es esta lindura?-_Preguntó Hanna dirigiéndose a Cristine. –_Me llamo Cristine Booth, quien eres tu?- _respondió la pequeña-_mi papa me ha dicho que eres una amiga, también trabajas con mi papy?-_ Hanna comenzó a reir y le dijo –_Si soy una amiga de tu papá, pero no trabajamos juntos nos conocemos de otro lado-_ Dirijiendo una mirada sensual a Booth. –_Con que tienes una hija eh Seeley, vbeo que no has perdido el tiempo en estos 5 años-_ Booth respondio carraspeando un poco. –_Asi es esta es mi pequeña Cristine, mi princesa-_

Mientras Booth platicaba con Hanna, Brennan levanto la mirada para ubicar a sus dos razones de su existencia, sin embargo nada la prepararía para ver a esa joven platicando con Booth. Brennan reconoció inmediatamente a Hanna, sien ambargo no sabia como reaccionar, permanecia a un sentada sin saber que hacer, cuando sorpresivamente observó como Hanna levantaba en brazos a la pequeña Cristine; dentro de ella surgio algo que nunca mas había sentido, fue entonces que se puso en pie y se encamino en dirección donde esta su marido y su hija.

-_Esta preciosa Seeley, tiene unos ojos preciosos me recuerda a….-_ pero su platica fue interrumpida –_Todos dicen que tengo los ojos de mi mamy, bueno eso dice mi abuelito y mi tia Angela-_ Crisitne respondio a la vez que giraba la cabeza en dirección a sus padre como esperando aprobación.

-_Creo que eso responde de quien es hija verda Seeley?- _Booth se quedo sin decir nada cuando sintió unas suaves manos que rodeaban su cintura, ya sabia quien había llegado a su lado, la mujer que tanto amaba y por la que podría dar su vida.

_T_-_Hola Hanna, que milagro encontrarte en DC-_

H-_Temperance, pero que grata sorpresa, me imagino que esta hermosa niña es tu hija verdad?-._

T_ – Así es esta traviesa es mi hija- _

Brennan tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos mientras esta se acurrucaba en su pecho.

H-_es idéntica a ti!-_

T-_yo opino que se parece mas a Booth, hace demasiadas travesuras y le encanta la televisión._

Ambas mujeres echaron a reir ante el comentario de Brennan.

C-_Papy me compras un helado-_

B-_Claro que si mi pequeña, vamos de que sabor quieres…?_

C- _Chocolate_

B- _Quieres uno tu también Bones?_

T- _Si gracias ya sabes de cual…_

B- _Y tu Hanna quieres uno?_

H- _No gracias Seeley_

C- _Papy porque ella te llama Seeley si tu te llamas Booth, asi te dice mi mamy._

Los tres adultos soltaron la carcajada ante los comentarios de la niña, Booth tomó a su pequeña en brazos y se encamino a comprar el helado, mientras Brennan tomaba asiento esperando a sus dos amores.

H-_Asi que tu y Seeley decidieron formar una familia e Temperance?-_

T- _Así es Hanna, decidimos hace tiempo comenzar esta aventura juntos, decidi afrontar mis miedos y lanzarme a lo que Booth llama AMOR!. _

H- _Que cosas tiene la vida… yo venia a lo mismo ya que había tomado la misma decisión, solo que me decidí demasiado tarde…._

Brennan se quedo boquiabierta ante lo que acababa de decir Hanna….

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya gustado es la primera historia que estoy haciendo en capítulos, por favor comenten…. Gracias por leer mi historia.


	2. Capitulo II Como decir TE AMO

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES NO ME PERTENECEN…**

Capitulo II

En el capitulo anterior…..

H-_Así que tu y Seeley decidieron formar una familia e Temperance?-_

T- _Así es Hanna, decidimos hace tiempo comenzar esta aventura juntos, decidí afrontar mis miedos y lanzarme a lo que Booth llama AMOR!_

H- _Que cosas tiene la vida… yo venia a lo mismo ya que había tomado la misma decisión, solo que me decidí demasiado tarde…_

Brennan se quedo boquiabierta ante lo que acababa de decir Hanna….

Brennan no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír de los labios de la rubia, como se atrevía a decir algo así delante de ella, que no veía claro que Booth había dado vuelta a la página y continuo con su vida, una vida sin ella.

T-_Hanna… te puedes explicar por favor?_

H-_Temperance, tu y yo somos mujeres de acción creo que no hay mas explicaciones que dar, he regresado porque he comprendido que el dejar a Seeley fue una tontería y me arrepiento de ello, he regresado porque quería aclarar las cosas con él, cuando me fui le dije que sabia que lo nuestro no había terminado pero que por el momento si-_

Brennan se había quedado atónita ante la revelación de Hanna, ella tampoco era de las mujeres que tenían pelos en la lengua, pero soltarle así de repente que venia a reconquistar a Booth…

B-_Hanna… yo… no sé que decirte, cuando te fuiste Booth quedo destrozad, no creyó volver a enomararse otra vez y mucho menos casarse. Realmente fui yo quien le propuso el casarnos después de un tiempo juntos, de hecho nuestra hija ya había nacido._

H-_sé que él ahora es feliz a tu lado, se le nota en la cara, pero no puedo solo irme sin decirle lo que pienso-_

B-_Pero que piensas obtener, digo, el esta casado, estamos esperando nuestro segundo hijo-_Brennan dijo esto rozando su poco hinchado vientre.

H-_Wow estas embarazada nuevamente? Ustedes si que van rápido… no quiero ofenderte Brennan pero me gustaría decírselo a Seeley personalmente, realmente a eso he venido a DC._

Brennan no entendía porque después de estos año decide venir a perturbar su paz. Mientras tenia esta platica personal en su cabeza su hija volvía con su helado y Booth entregaba a Brennan el suyo.

B-_Creo que este pequeño salió idéntico a su papá, le encanta el helado de chocolate verdad Bones?-_

Brennan solo se limito a reír ante el comentario de su esposo, Booth acariciaba el vientre de su esposa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, parecería que no estuviera ahí presente Hanna.

B_ooth me gustaría poder platicar contigo… crees que podamos tomar un café en el dinner y charlar un rato, me voy de DC pasado mañana y no quisiera irme sin aclarar ciertos asuntos antes._

B-_ Hanna… los fines de semana son los mas importantes para mi familia, son los días que nos olvidamos del trabajo y nos dedicamos a nuestra hija, compartimos en familia y vamos a visitar a nuestros amigos, lo siento pero no puedo sacrificar esto por ir al dinner a platicar contigo, además o creo que haya nada que aclarar, lo dejaste claro hace años-_ Booth tomó la mano de Brennan y le dio un cálido beso en la palma. Brennan sonrío ante la respuesta de Booth, sabia que la amaba pero tenía miedo lo que podía afectar a su relación la confesión de Hanna. Por ello decidió una cosa sin consultarle antes…

T-_Booth me siento cansada y Christine debe hacer su siesta de la tarde, porque no nos vamos todos a casa y mientras descanso ustedes pueden platicar sin problemas, así si Christine te llama estas ahí, que opinas?_

Booth no creía lo que acababa de decir Brennan, invitar a Hanna a su casa? A la casa de ambos? Pero que le pasaba a Bones? Que estaba pensando que el realmente seguía queriendo a Hanna?, la verdad es que nunca habían tocado ese tema, él había dejado muy claro en muchas ocasiones que eso ya había pasado y que no tenían por qué volver a hablar de ello, en cambio a Hanna le había agradado la idea.

H-A _ mi me parece muy buena idea Seeley, así podremos platicar tranquilamente sin que dejes a tu familia-_ La sonrisa de la rubia no podía ser mas grande lo que desconcertó sinceramente a Booth y a Brennan que se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con una signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara.

Los tres se pusieron en pie y Christine pidió a su papa que la cargara en los hombros, a lo que Seeley respondió y le dio un beso enorme en la mejilla, mientras Booth tomaba de la mano a Brennan y Hanna los seguía con paso despacio, planeando como decirle a Seeley que no solo lo seguía amándolo y que había regresado por el, sino también que Christine no era la única hija que había tenido en estos 5 años, otra personita también ansiaba pasar un tiempo con su padre aunque no lo haya conocido….aún….

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por fa comenten sus opiniones son valiosas y neamente gracias por leer mis historias.


	3. Capitulo 3 Una intrusa en la casa

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES NO ME PERTENECEN…**

Capitulo III

En el capitulo anterior…..

Los tres se pusieron en pie y Christine pidió a su papa que la cargara en los hombros, a lo que Seeley respondió y le dio un beso enorme en la mejilla, mientras Booth tomaba de la mano a Brennan y Hanna los seguía con paso despacio, planeando como decirle a Seeley que no solo lo seguía amándolo y que había regresado por el, sino también que Christine no era la única hija que había tenido en estos 5 años, otra personita también ansiaba pasar un tiempo con su padre aunque no lo haya conocido….aún….

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Booth, Cristine entro corriendo a casa y se subió a su recamara mientras Brennan se encaminaba a preparar algo de comer, sabia muy bien lo que sus dos amores adoraban…macarrones con queso, y la verdad es que a ella también le encantaban y mas desde que estaba embarazada, los antojos habían echo evidentes que el nuevo bebé se parecería mucho a su padre.

Mientras tanto Booth guiaba a Hanna a la sala de estar y le ofrecía algo de beber

H_- Que hermosa casa tienes Seeley, se ve perfectamente que han combinado tanto tu personalidad como la de Temperance._

B-_Gracias Hanna, realmente fue un trabajo exhaustivo encontrarla ya que Bones deseaba una casa con alberca y todo eso y yo un jardín enorme, ya casi nuestra pequeña estaba por nacer y seguíamos sin encontrar donde vivir, seguíamos compartiendo tiempo entre su departamento y el mío. _Booth comenzó a reír ante el recordatorio de todas las discusiones que habían pasado antes de encontrar el lugar perfecto para el y Bones.

Brennan ingreso a la sala de estar con una charola y limonada para ofrecer a Hanna, pero Booth la alcanzo corriendo –_Bones sabes que no debes de fatigarte mucho, deja eso yo lo haré-_Dijo Booth tomando la charola en sus manos y acariciando su pancita.

Hanna se sentía muy incomoda ante estas demostraciones constantes de afecto, no podía comprender como Temperance había cambiado tanto, se dejaba consentir por Seeley y dejaba que le hiciera demostraciones de afecto en publico; pero ella tenia algo importante que decirle a Booth, pese a toda la felicidad que emanaba la pareja, ella había venido a algo en especial y no podía marcharse sin haber dicho algo.

T-_pero Booth, si no me pasa nada, el doctor dijo que solo necesito reposo no que estoy invalida para hacer mis cosas, además estoy cocinando macarrones para comer…que opinas?_

B_-Macarrones? Wow Bones tu si que sabes como conquistarme…Oíste eso Christine? Tú mama esta haciendo macarrones para nosotros._

Su pequeña bajo corriendo en cuanto escucho eso emocionada para ayudar a su mama en la cocina.

Brennan tomo a su hija de la mano y la guio a la cocina para seguir preparando, girando la cabeza para decirle a Booth-_ Los dejo para que platiquen a gusto, vamos a estar en la cocina-_ Realmente Brennan se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que estaba por contarle Hanna a Booth, se sentía hasta cierto punto celosa, pero si confiaba en el amor que Booth le tenia no había nada que los pudiera separar. Se despidieron con un tierno beso y Brennan se encamino a la cocina.

H-_Oye Seeley…No me ofreces mejor una copa de vino?, la verdad es que una limonada no va a tono con lo que vengo a decirte.-_

Booth se quedo parado pensando como responderle sin ser grosero, pero sintió que eso era una intromisión a su familia, no iba a ponerse a beber enfrente de Christine, era cierto que el y Bones compartían una copa de vino todas las noches después del trabajo, pero en la intimidad de su recamara y sin que Christine se enterara, ya que él pensaba no era bueno que su hija viera como ellos bebían, no quería que Christine tuviera la familiaridad de convivir con el alcohol.

B_-Hanna discúlpame, pero desde que Bones esta embarazada no hemos comprado vino, así que desafortunadamente no puedo ofrecerte._

H-_Bueno que le vamos a hacer, tendré que conformarme con un vaso de limonada._

Booth estaba desconcertado, no sabia porque Hanna se comportaba así y realmente le molestaba, él podría estar en este momento cocinando con sus dos mujeres, besando a Bones y compartiendo con su hija, sin embargo estaba ahí sentado en espera de que Hanna comenzar a hablar.

H-_Bueno Seeley, he venido porque creo que no me exprese muy bien hace cinco años, te dije en aquel tiempo que sabia que lo nuestro no había terminado pero que veía que de momento si, sabes en todo ese tiempo que paso no he podido arrancarte de mi corazón, Seeley yo te sigo amando mas o igual que antes, no he podido olvidarte todas las noches sueño contigo y ansió tenerte en mis brazos, ahora sé que el marcharme no fue lo correcto, no debí haber huido como lo hice, realmente fui una cobarde, pero cada noche te veo…aunque no lo quieras creer una personita…_

Pero las palabras de Hanna fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por la contestación de Booth.

B_-Mira Hanna no sé que pretendes al presentarte y decirme que todavía me amas, lo dejaste mas que claro hace 5 años cuando me dejaste con el corazón destrozado, pero sabes algo, debo agradecerte porque gracias a tu desprecio pude darme cuenta de cuanto realmente amo a Bones, ella es realmente la mujer con la que voy a pasar los próximos 30, 40 y 50 años. Ella es mi complemento, la amo con todo mi corazón, no creo que realmente te haya amado a ti como la amo a ella, me ha dado una vida maravillosa, mi hija es perfecta gracias a ella y nuestro próximo bebé será la cereza de este maravilloso pastel….No me interesa saber nada de ti, no me interesa que has venido a decirme pero te quiero dejar algo muy claro…. Ni tu ni nadie podrá destruir esta familia, grábatelo en la cabeza entendiste…._

Sin darse cuenta Booth había levantado mucho la voz tanto que cuando se percato unos pequeños ojitos azules un poco humedecidos estaban clavados en el…

B_-Christine.. . Mi princesa, que haces aquí? No estabas cocinando con mamá?_

C_- Papy… porque estabas gritando? Oí los gritos hasta la cocina Papy, estas enojado? _La niña estaba al borde el llanto, sus ojitos cada vez mas se ponían mas rojos. Booth sintió que su corazón se rompía a mil pedazos, no podía soportar que su hija llorara y menos por una persona ajena… que hasta el momento solo había venido a perturbar su placida familia.

Booth se acercó hasta donde estaba su pequeña y la tomo en brazos…la abrazo y la lleno de besos, sin embargo en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su padre la pequeña comenzó a llorar y abrazar más a su papa….

C-_Papy no me gusta como te pusiste…dijiste que ella era tu amiga… pero Michael y yo somos amigos y no nos gritamos así…_

La niña estaba sollozando en el regazo de su papá y Booth no sabia como consolarla, pero pudo levantar la mirada hacia Hanna como dándole a entender que ella era la culpable de perturbar la paz de su casa.

Hanna se puso en pie sabia que era ahora o nunca

H-_Seeley hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y si no quieres que tu hija salga mas lastimada te recomiendo que la lleves con su madre porque no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches_

Booth se quedo boquiabierto ante lo que acababa de decir Hanna, en ese momento Brennan entro a la habitación, ya que tanto los gritos de Booth y Hanna aunados a los sollozos de Christine habían llamado su atención….

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por fa comenten sus opiniones son muy valiosas y realmente gracias por leer mis historias.

BonezitaEmily: Gracias pro tu comentario pero créeme el final esta genial, amo a Booth y Brennan no permitiría que Hanna los separe…

YessiEV: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando… y pronto terminarlo


	4. Capítulo IV No me dejes!

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES NO ME PERTENECEN…**

Capitulo IV

En el capitulo anterior…..

H-_Seeley hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y si no quieres que tu hija salga mas lastimada te recomiendo que la lleves con su madre porque no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches_

Booth se quedo boquiabierto ante lo que acababa de decir Hanna, en ese momento Brennan entro a la habitación, ya que tanto los gritos de Booth y Hanna aunados a los sollozos de Christine habían llamado su atención….

T-_Que esta pasando aquí Hanna? Porque tantos gritos?-_ Mientras decía esto, Brennan tomaba a su hija en brazos, no podía resistir que su hija estuviera sollozando y menos por culpa de Hanna.

B-_Hanna te pido de la manera mas respetuosa que te vayas de mi casa, has importunado la paz que reinaba en mi casa, has alterado a mi hija y a mi esposa, vete de una vez por todas._

H-_Seeley pero yo te amo con todo mi corazón, no lo ves?, una vez me dijiste que me amabas y que deseabas pasar conmigo el resto de tu vida…Ya olvidaste tu promesa? Ya olvidaste todo lo que me juraste? Reconócelo solo estas con Temperance por tu hija pero no realmente porque la ames, tú y ella no son compatibles, son dos personas diferentes…_

Brennan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como se atrevía a insinuar siquiera que solo estaban juntos por Christine, su hija no era el motivo, realmente estaban juntos porque se amaban y la prueba era su hija era el fruto de su amor. Brennan bajo a su hija y le pidió que se fuera a su habitación, la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos volteo a ver a su papá

C-_Papy…eso es cierto? Yo soy la causante de que estés con mi mamy? Por mi dejaste a Hanna?_

Booth se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos y tomo su pequeña carita entre sus manos, no podía soportar el dolor que Hanna le causaba a su pequeña

B-_No mi amor, tu eres la prueba viviente de nuestro amor, de nuestro amor mas grande, tu mamy y yo estamos juntos porque nos amamos, pero…podemos hablar de esto mas tarde? Si pequeña? Ve a tu cuarto has caso a tu mamy si?_

La pequeña dio un gran abrazo y beso a su papá, girándose después a Brennan y dándole un beso, se separo de ellos y se encamino a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Asegurándose que su pequeña estuviera en su habitación, Brennan se giro a Hanna y se encamino a ella diciendo –_Hanna entiendo lo que sientes, el amar a una persona y no poder estar con ella, cuando tu estabas con Booth sentí que había cometido un gran error al dejarlo ir, pero debes entender que ahora Booth y yo tenemos una familia, no puedes venir a intervenir en ella, si Booth te amará te hubiera ido a buscar aunque yo estuviera cerca de él, no puedo hablar por Booth, pero sé que me ama, ama lo que tenemos juntos, te pido que respetes nuestra felicidad._

Hanna no soportaba la idea de perder a Booth, su amor por él se había transformado en algo enfermizo, no podía soportarlo y los celos inundaron su ser, se encamino hacia Booth diciendo –_Seeley por favor yo te amo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas que lo que paso entre nosotros no significo nada para ti, dímelo por favor y te dejaré en paz-_Hanna rodeo el cuello de Seeley con sus brazos y acerco sus labios a los de él, Brennan no podía creer tanta insolencia por parte de Hanna, como se atrevía a intentar besarlo, no podía soportarlo, se adelanto y tomó a Hanna del brazo tirando de ella, pero Hanna reaccionó diciendo-_como te atreves Temperance, tu sobre cualquier persona deberías entenderme y pelearías con uñas y dientes por lo que amas- _Hanna se viro entonces tomando ambos brazos de Brennan, pero durante el jaloneo Brennan tropezó con la mesa de centro y cayó al suelo sin poder siquiera meter las manos para amortiguar su caída, Booth no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Hanna soltó los brazos de Brennan al momento que esta iba cayendo, Booth logró aventar a Hanna lejos de Brennan y por un milisegundo logro tomar su cabeza entre sus manos para que no se golpeara, sin embargo Brennan no reaccionaba a pesar de que Booth le hablaba.

Hanna no sabía como reaccionar, se quedo parada observando como Booth llenaba de besos el rostro de Brennan, le hablaba pero nada de lo que hiciera hacia que Brennan reaccionara, Booth tomo a Brennan en sus brazos y la recostó en el sofá, pero se quedo sorprendido porque al levantarla un pequeño charco de sangre se observaba en el piso de madera. Hanna también pudo observarlo pero seguía ahí sin poder reaccionar y sin saber que hacer. Fue entonces que Booth lleno de rabia se giro hacia ella indicándole que llamara a una ambulancia, sus ojos mostraban ira, rencor, desesperación. Hanna reaccionó ante el grito de Booth tomando el teléfono y marcando el número de emergencia, indicando lo que sucedía.

Christine al oír de nuevo los grito de su papá bajo corriendo las escaleras, al ver el charco de sangre y a su mamá en el sofá quiso correr hacia ella pero Hanna la tomo en el aire cargándola y girando su cabecita para que no viera lo que pasaba, Christine sollozaba y pataleaba queriendo salirse de los brazos de Hanna, Booth se giro hacia Hanna diciéndole con lágrimas en los ojos-_ya estarás contenta, mi hija sufre la desesperación de perder a su madre, mi esposa esta inconsciente y no sé que hacer y aparte…la vida de mi hijo corre peligro, gracias Hanna has destruido a mi familia-_Booth agacho la mirada viendo el rostro de su adorada Bones, cada vez su tez estaba mas pálida y también su temperatura iba descendiendo significativamente, Booth tomo la mano de sus esposa donde estaba su anillo de matrimonio, beso su mano y le dijo –_amor mio, no nos dejes, no dejes a tu hija, no dejes a la persona que mas te ama…perdóname por haberte puesto en esta situación, mis errores te han puesto hoy en esta situación, vamos Bones no me dejes por favor…TE AMO.- _

Las lágrimas de Booth descendían sobre todo su rostro y caían sobre el rostro de su esposa, Christine seguía incontrolable mientras unas sirenas de ambulancias se alcanzaban a escuchar a lo lejos….

Hanna se encamino a la habitación de Christine, con ella aun pataleando y llorando. Booth podía oír los gritos de su hija llamándolo, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, no podía ir con su hija porque su esposa, su adorada Bones se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y también su pequeño hijo no nato, que pasaría, estaría el bien, que pasaría….

Unos toquidos a su puerta distrajeron a Booth de sus pensamientos, dejo la mano de su esposa sobre el sofá y se encamino a abrir la puerta….

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por fa comenten sus opiniones son muy valiosas y realmente gracias por leer mis historias.


	5. Capítulo V La incertidumbre

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES NO ME PERTENECEN…**

Capitulo V

Hanna se encamino a la habitación de Christine, con ella aun pataleando y llorando. Booth podía oír los gritos de su hija llamándolo, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, no podía ir con su hija porque su esposa, su adorada Bones se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y también su pequeño hijo no nato, que pasaría, estaría el bien, que pasaría….

Unos toquidos a su puerta distrajeron a Booth de sus pensamientos, dejo la mano de su esposa sobre el sofá y se encamino a abrir la puerta….

Al abrir la puerta unos paramédicos estaban en la puerta, inmediatamente Booth los condujo hasta donde se encontraba Bones, de inmediato tomaron sus signos vitales, mientras un ansioso Booth solo miraba con detenimiento todo lo que ocurría. Podía observar como el sangrado no se detenia y como los paramédicos ponían una intravenosa en el brazo de Bones con suero.

Trajeron entonces una camilla en la cual pusieron a Brennan, la sujetaron correctamente y se encaminaron a la ambulancia, Booth iba siguiendo los pasos de los parámedicos, se volteó para decir a Hanna:-_puedes traer a Christine contigo? En el camino le marcaré a Max para que se haga cargo de ella-_ Hanna solo atino acertar con la cabeza, los ojos del hombre que tanto amaba ahora eran frios, tenían dolor, desesperación y coraje, jamas había visto esa mirada en Seeley. La niña aun estaba intranquila y se puso peor al ver como su padre partia en la ambulacia junto con u madre.

Ya en la ambulancia, Booth tomó las manos de Brennan, las beso y miro su rostro, no reflejaba dolor alguno, parecía como si estuviera dormida, su tez estaba mas pálida de lo normal entonces fue cuando oyo a los paramédicos decir:-_La señora esta perdiendo mucha sangre, y el feto no resistirá por mucho tiempo, avisen al hospital para que neonatología este preparado, no hemos logrado estabilizarla-_Estas palabras hicieron un hueco en el pecho de Booth, no podía creer que un dia tan perfecto para su familia estuviera terminando de esta manera. El camino al hospital se le hizo eterno a Booth, cuando finalmente llegaron, rápidamente descendieron la camilla con Brennan y Booth los siguió, sin embargo lo detuvieron antes de que pasará la zona restringida. Desde ahí pudo ver como se llevaban al amor de su vida, pudo verla partir hacia el quirófano y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, el dolor que sentía en ese momento no podía compararse con ningún otro que haya pasado, el amor de su vida se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y el no podía hacer nada.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, una vocesilla muy conocida para el lo sobresalto :-_papy!-_gritó la pequeña Christine corriendo hacia el. El la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla, ambos se quedaron asi por un largo rato, entre padre e hija sobraban las _palabras pero sabían que como familia en ese momento tenían que estar juntos. _

Booth recordó que tenía que avisar a sus familiares y amigos lo que estaba ocurriendo, asi que bajo a su pequeña y tomó el móvil marcando primero a Max; Hanna no sabia como acercarse a Seeley y mucho menos que decirle, sabia que en este momento Seeley no quería ni verla, asi que tomó la decisión mas sabia y se fue a la sala de espera. Mientras Booth hablaba con angela informándole sobre la situación un doctor vino a su encuentro:-_Familiares de la Señora Booth-_Booth se encamino hacia el doctor con temor en los ojos, serían buenas noticias, maslas?:-_Si doctor dígame soy su esposo-_ El doctor lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:-_Sr. Booth el dia que vinieron a mi consulta les dije claramente que el embarazo era de alto riesgo, que la señora no debería de recibir ninguna alteración, que era pertinente reposo absoluto, sin embargo han desobedecido mis indicaciones y ahora tienen las consecuencias- _Booth no pudo replicar ante lo que el doctor le acaba de decir, el perfectamente sabia que la salud de Huesos no andaba bien y que el embarazo era de alto riesgo por lo que solo atino a bajar la mirada asintiendo a lo que el doctor acababa de decir.

Hanna logró escuchar toda la conversación desde la sala de espera, Seeley estaba asumiendo toda la responsabilidad como si el hubiera sido el culpable, no había duda, seguía siendo el mismo caballero que ella había conocido unos años atrás, amaba a ese hombre, a pesar de todos estos años no lograba olvidarse de él, ni por un momento su amor por el había disminuido, y parecía que con el paso de los años su amor se había incrementado a un 1000%.

El doctor volvió al lugar de donde había salido y Booth solo se agacho para hablar con su pequeña hija, toda esa escena tenia muy confundida a hanna, que es lo que había hecho?, había venido a destrozar una familia, pero realmente ella siempre tendría algo de Seeley, algo que Temperance nunca podría arrebatarle, un amor incondicional que solo era para ella, y comprendio el coraje de Seeley, ella jamas permitiría que alguien dañara a su pequeña hija, jamás permitiría siquiera que una lagrima de su pequeña se derramara por algún extraño; mientras meditaba en su cabeza, ollo como todos los amigos y familiares de Temperance iban llenando la sala de espera, la única que la reconocio fue Angela, la cual se encamino directamente a ella.

A-_Vaya! No me sorprende encontrarte aquí, sabia que esto tenia algo de raro, mi amiga se estaba cuidando perfectamente para poder lograr tener a su bebé, pero ahora comprendo a la perfección que es lo que pasó aquí…retírate de este hospital no eres bien recibida, Booth no quiere verte y francamente si todos se enteran que fue por tu culpa que mi amiga esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por tu culpa creeme que todos querrán echarte a palos de aquí._

H-_Angela no ha sido mi intención provocar todo esto yo solo quería…._Sin embrgo las palabras de a rubia fueron acalladas con una cachetada propinada por Angela, todos voltearon a ver lo que pasaba, y solo observaron como Hanna se envolvía l amejilla con su mano y volteaba a ver a Booth, este solo viro la cabeza en dirección a su hija quien escondió el rostro en la chaqueta de su papá.

Estaban todos muy consternados por lo que Angela acababa de hacer cuando salio el doctor anunciando:-_lamento mucho tener que decir esto pero la Señora Booth…._

Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente al doctor y Max solo posaba el la mano sobre Booth en señal de apoyo.

Continuará…..

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por fa comenten todos los reviws me animan a seguir adelante y realmente gracias por leer mis historias.


	6. Capitulo VI Que pasará ahora

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES NO ME PERTENECEN…**

Capitulo VI

Estaban todos muy consternados por lo que Ángela acababa de hacer cuando salió el doctor anunciando:-_lamento mucho tener que decir esto pero la Señora Booth…._

Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente al doctor y Max solo posaba el la mano sobre Booth en señal de apoyo.

_Lamento mucho tener que decir esto pero la Señora Booth ha perdido mucha sangre durante el traslado, aun no hemos logrado estabilizarla y lo que mas nos preocupa es el producto, Sr. Booth si hubiera que elegir entre cualquiera de los dos, a quien desea que salvemos._

Booth no supo como pero sus piernas se doblaron totalmente hasta caer sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera del hospital, Ángela se acercó a tomar a la pequeña Cristine en brazos y la saco de ahí, ella sabia que esa conversación no incluía precisamente a la pequeña, y realmente esa decisión deberían tomarla entre Booth y Max. Hodgings acompaño a Ángela en dirección a la cafetería, en el camino se toparon con Hanna, esta solo pudo agachar la cabeza y los tres continuaron su camino.

Booth se tomaba las sienes como tratando de amortiguar un dolor inexistente, la desesperación y la desolación se habían adueñado de su ser, había olvidado quien era, para esas alturas lo único que importaba era su adorada Bones, Bones y su hijo. Aún recordaba aquel día cuando Bones le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Cuando llego a casa encontró a Bones en el jardín jugando con su pequeña, pero ese día había notado algo extraño en su hogar, olía como a pastel recién horneado, a Bones no le gustaba hornear pasteles y menos porque tanto como Booth como su hija no paraban de comer Pie, aun recordaba que cuando estaba embarazada de Cristine era el único momento en que Bones había aceptado probar el Pie; sin embargo una vez nacida su pequeña Bones no volvió a probar el Pie. -_Papy!-_ Grito una ansiosa Cristine arrojándose a los brazos de su padre y propinándole un tremendo beso-_Hola mi princesa como te portaste hoy? Que tal estuvo la escuela?-_Booth le hacia todas esas preguntas poniéndose a su pequeña en un brazo y con el otro rodeando la cintura de Bones, dándole un beso en la mejilla.-_papeleo?-_Pregunto Brennan viendo la hora que era en el reloj de la pared.-_Así es papeleo, pero vine lo mas rápido que pude hasta estuve a punto de prender la sirena de la SUV-_Los tres integrantes de la familia rieron y se encaminaron hacia el comedor de la casa.

Brennan le indico a su pequeña que se fuera a lavar las manos porque ya iban a cenar, la niña obedeció inmediatamente iniciando el ascenso hacia el segundo piso de la casa. Mientras tanto Booth rodeaba a Brennan y le propinaba pequeños besos en la nuca, Brennan lograba emitir pequeños gemidos por la sensación que le provocaba la sola cercanía de Booth, sabia cuanto amaba a ese hombre y la pasión que ambos desbordaban estando juntos no tenia comparación. _Booth detente Christine puede bajar en cualquier momento y eres tu el que siempre me dice que tengamos cuidado con que Christine nunca vea este tipo de demostraciones de afecto-_pero aun sin concluir la frase Brennan se giro en dirección a Booth y lo beso apasionadamente, Booth se separo muy a pesar de Brennan pero sabia que tenia razón y su pequeña no tardaría en regresar en presencia de sus padres.-_y que hay de cenar?-_pregunto un Booth carraspeando para aclarar su timbre de voz.-_Bueno el día de hoy se me ocurrió hornear un Pie, que te parece?-Se te ocurrió Bones?, hornear un Pie? OK que pasa aquí? Que hice esta vez?.-_Brennan lo miro a los ojos y lo rodeo con sus brazos hundiendo su nariz en el hueco de su cuello.-_Nada solo se me antojo un poco de Pie, le dije a Christine y le pareció buena idea, así que lo horneamos para que estuviera listo para cuando volvieras a casa-_Contesto una Brennan un poco sonrojada, Booth tomo ambas mejillas entre sus manos y le dijo.-_Se te antojo mi amor? Segura?.-_Booth había comprendido lo que eso significaba, no necesitaba que Brennan se lo dijera literalmente, se conocían a la perfección, habían compartido mucho y su vida como pareja se había fortalecido cada día más.

Booth tomo a Brennan en sus brazos y la cargo dándole besos en las mejillas-_No lo puedo creer… en serio? Desde cuando lo sabes? Voy a ser papá otra vez…Ohhh Bones vamos a ser papas otra vez mi amor gracias, gracias.-_La felicidad de Booth no podía ser mas expresada, por cada poro de su piel emanaba la felicidad, Bones le daría otro hijo, otro integrante a su maravillosa familia.-_Bueno Booth la verdad es que ya llevaba días sospechándolo, sin embargo hoy me lo confirmo el doctor, solo que pasa algo…el embarazo es de alto riesgo, como no fue planeado no tomé las medidas preventivas y mis estudios de sangre no andan del todo normales, el doctor dice que con reposo y buena alimentación nuestro bebé estará en perfectas condiciones.-_Booth podía ver en el rostro de Bones la felicidad que le daba el volver a ser madre, aunque hubiera deseado que todo fuera normal en su embarazo, ella sabia de antemano que cuidándose de forma correcta ese bebe lograría nacer sin problemas.

Ambos se habían sentido tan felices con la noticia de que iban a tener a su segundo hijo, como podían ahora insinuar no tenerlo o que él podría decidir entre Bones y su hijo, esto no podía estar pasando, esto simplemente seria un mal sueño, uno en el cual su vida se altera, como cuando estuvo en coma, solo que esta si era su vida real, era la que estaba viviendo por mas de 5 años, la vida al lado de su Bones, esto no era un sueño, no podía serlo, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser cierto, no podía solo no podía.

Antes de que Booth lograra serenarse el médico ya estaba de vuelta, Booth se incorporó de inmediato, aun no tenia la respuesta para la pregunta del doctor, pero aun así se puso en pie y lo miro a los ojos, el doctor poso su brazo sobre el hombro de Booth, este se tenso al sentir el gesto del doctor, sabía que ese gesto traía tras de si un comentario, el cual no sabría si sería bueno o no. Las ansias de conocer lo que pasaba se apoderaban de su mente e involuntariamente llevo su mano derecha al encuentro de la del doctor, en ese momento Max ya se encontraba al lado de Booth como respaldando el flanco derecho de este.

_Tranquilícese Sr. Booth, que no traigo malas noticias ni tampoco vengo por la respuesta que le plantee hace un momento.-_Booth alzo la mirada hacia el hombre de ciencia y con la mirada suplico que no lo torturada mas con la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaba con su esposa.-_Sr. Booth me alegra informarle que su esposa es una mujer muy fuerte y que decir del pequeño ser que viene en camino, ambos lucharon fervientemente por permanecer a su lado y hemos logrado estabilizarlos milagrosamente a ambos, por ahora no puede verlos han sido transferidos al área de terapia intensiva pero le estarán dando informes, por ahora quédese tranquilo que tanto su esposa como su hijo se encuentran fuera de peligro.-_Booth se quedo sin palabras solo logro atisbar un ligero –_gracias Doctor.-_mientras ambos hombres se daban un gran abrazo-_ mi Tempe no se daría por vencida Booth, y que decir de mi nieto todo un guerrero como su padre.-_ Booth solo reía y abrazaba a Max, los momentos de angustia habían pasado y finalmente una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro antes atormentado de Booth.

Booth se encamino en dirección a la cafetería quería ir de inmediato donde su hija y tomarla en brazos, contarle que tanto su mamy como su hermanito estarían bien y pronto todos se irían a casa juntos, pero en el camino Hanna se interpuso y con voz temblorosa le dijo.-_Seeley, sé que soy la persona a la que menos quieres ver en este momento, mis disculpas no valen mucho en este momento ya que he visto la magnitud del daño que he hecho por no pensar correctamente las cosa, he lastimado a Temperance, a tu hija y a ti, quien se supone eres la persona que amo.-Hanna en este momento no me interesan tus disculpas, no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca mas, termine contigo hace años y gracias a ti he encontrado mi verdadera felicidad, realmente tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, la familia que hoy en día tengo, es gracias a ti, pero el día de hoy has cometido el error mas grande de tu vida, el haber herido de esa manera a Bones y a mi hija no te lo perdonaré nunca Hanna… lo escuchaste bien… nunca!.-_ Booth se giro para seguir su camino al encuentro de su hija, sin embargo Hanna no podía quedarse con lo que había venido a decir y era ahora o nunca.-_Seeley mi hija también ha sido lastimada, ella desea conocer a su padre y yo ya no sé que mas decirle, si a ti te preocupa tu hija también a mi me preocupa la mía y sé que como padre me comprenderás, porque también sé que por tu hija serias capaz de matar a quien sea.-_ Booth giro inmediatamente al escuchar lo que Hanna le estaba confesando, realmente su día no podía estar peor, realmente esto de verdad era una pesadilla, un ser humano no puede ser castigado con tanta saña y mucho menos puede hacer tanto mal.

Booth quien siempre había creído y confiado en la voluntad de un Dios, ahora temblaba ante la incertidumbre de lo que Hanna no terminaba de revelar, que había pasado después de la partida de Hanna, Hija? De quien? De él? No podía ser eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no cuando su máxima felicidad estaba siendo alcanzada, no cuanto su familia perfecta estaba siendo materializada… pero… esa criatura no tenia la culpa de nada…simplemente podría ser victima de las circunstancias al igual que Christine, o al igual que su hijo no nato. Booth volvió a quedarse con el rostro tieso y la mirada perdida, que pasará ahora….-_ja… fueron las mismas palabras que soltaste el día que te fuiste…que pasará ahora…recuerdas?.- _Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y un silencio se acrecentaba con el pasar de los segundos alrededor de ellos, ninguno de los dos quería romper el incomodo silencio pero ambos sabían que uno de los dos tendría que dar el primer paso…

Continuará

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, lamento haber dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero espero que este capitulo compense su espera…


End file.
